Tutto a te mi Guida---Everything leads me to you
by Ohimesama1
Summary: My first fic and certainly my first Furuba based on events from episode 8 of the anime. Deals with my favorite bishie, Hatori-san, and his angsty lost love


Angsty, romance, Hatori-sama!!!!  
  
Fruits Basket is property of Takaya Natsuki.  
  
It's a popular shoujo manga that is currently running in Hana to Yume and  
  
Was made into a 26 episode anime ^_^  
  
Oh yeah this is my first fic ever but I hope to continue writing more as I get inspired and hopefully improve with each one. Thanks for reading!  
  
  
  
"Tutto a te mi Guida" ..Everything leads me to you  
  
Hatori woke up with a pounding headache as if some one had punched him hard across the head. Still disoriented he got up slowly rubbing the back of his head. "what the hell.?" he muttered to himself. He was in a tub naked but why? The last thing he could recall was . suddenly he remembered Kana, their date, and the first kiss that was the root of this throbbing headache. "Damn! She knows.of course she knows", he thought to himself. Why else would he be laying in her bathtub naked in the company of a floating yellow rubber duck! The door to the bathroom opened and in walked Kana with a pack of iodine salt. The look on her face when she realized he had return back to his natural form was that of joy which quickly turned into a deep shade of red when she notice that he was stark naked. "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to peek!", she said and hastily closed the door behind her and waited on other side catching her breath. "it's ok Kana, sorry for scaring you like that..I should have told you sooner rather than have you find out like this". Kana listened as she tried to recover from the jittery feeling racing through her body. She felt that she had to say something; anything to reassure him that she wasn't mad. As she struggle to come up with just the right words the door push open against her back startling her as she moved away to let him by. He came out wearing her spare white Yukata . "It looked nice on him", she thought to herself. Then again he looked nice in nothing at all. With that thought she promptly turned 3 shades of red . "Are you ok? you don't look too good", Hatori said reaching his arm out towards her forehead to check her temperature with the dorsum of his hand. Her skin was warm and soft to his touch and if it weren't for fear of returning into his other form again he would have leaned in for a kiss, as the moment seemed so right for one. Instead he withdrew his hands and turned towards the futon where his clothes laid in a neat stack.  
  
The headache was slowly fading away and in its place was a sinking feeling settling in his chest. Was it over now that she knew his secret? Would she love him the way she did just a while ago? "Kana I should get going; it's getting late and we both have to be up early, " he said as he picked up his clothing. "Hatori-san." she said "you think my love is so weak that I would leave you because of this?". She fought hard to restrain the hurt in her voice ; how could he doubt that her love for him would change so fast. "I thought it was odd that you never wanted to hold me but .I figured you weren't the cuddling type.but I understand now. Don't keep any more secrets from me I want to share your joys, your sorrows, your worries.don't shut me out of your world. I want to be part of it ." With this she fell on her knees sobbing. Hatori was speechless he had expected it to all end there but could what he had just heard be a dream .was this for real? If it was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He couldn't hold her the way he wanted to but he would make damn sure that she knew how much her words meant to him. For the first time he felt he had the right to be happy; to be loved and it because of her . Kneeling next to her lift her chin with one hand; With a gentle smile he utter two simple words, "Kana.arigatou".  
  
Kana smiled back. He was a man of a few words yet she knew that those two words carried so much meaning. Even though she couldn't hold him or be held the way normal lovers do she had no regrets in her decisions to love him and stay by his side.  
  
"There'll be no string to bind your hands,  
  
Not if my love can't bind your heart.  
  
And there's no need to take a stand  
  
For it was I who chose to start.  
  
I see no need to take me home,  
  
I'm old enough to face the dawn."  
  
"Hatori-san It is getting late and I'd hate to leave Kyou and the others starving any longer than they already have." Tohru said apologetically. She have been at the Souma's compound the entire day and had learned more about this mysterious clan especially Hatori.  
  
He didn't elaborate much on his relationship with Kana other that they were to be married and the engagement broke off after Akito lost it, injuring Hatori and emotionally scarring both him and Kana. As much as Tohru wanted to know more she didn't press for any further details but somewhere in there conversation Hatori thoughts seemed to have drifted to another time and place as he held Kana's framed picture in his hands. Tohru could only guess that what ever it was that he was thinking about were intimate precious memories that only he and that one other person shared and left it at that.  
  
"I'm sorry about that .lost track of time" he said slightly embarrassed. 'it's dark  
  
so if you don't mind I'll drive you back home myself; that's the least I can do for taking up your time today." He said apologetically. Tohru accepted the offer then headed outside to get her winter boots . . . It was then that she realized that it was starting to snow. Soft white flakes gently fell from the quiet night skies not quite covering the ground but she had no doubt that by morning the streets would be blanketed in white snow. "Wai! It's snowing earlier than I'd expected" she squealed drawing Hatori's attention. Hatori smiled remembering that the day he met that special person was very much like this one; a cool winter day marked by the first fall of snow. Oddly despite the winter  
  
Scenery spread across his visual field it felt more like Spring.perhaps a new beginning for him and his fellow Junnichi members.  
  
  
  
"I'll keep on living inside this never melting snow, so the dream I  
  
shared with you wouldn't melt away"---Hatori Sohma 


End file.
